Falling Jade
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome's walking back to Kaede's after training when something falls on her.With most of her loved ones dead and her enemy Naraku within the jewel,she is entrusted with a new precious gem and with it comes a new adventure.InuYasha / Tales of the Abyss RR


Title: **Falling Jade**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: Devil-Babe-911  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Published: 12-02-08, Updated: 03-06-09  
Chapters: 3, Words: 4,255

**Chapter 1: The Final Battle and an Encounter with Jade**.

**Title – Falling Jade**

**Summary – Kagome is walking through the forest on her way to Kaede's Hut after training when something falls on top of her. With most of her loved ones dead as and her enemy Naraku imprisoned until redeemed, she is entrusted with this new precious gem and with this gem comes a new adventure.**

**Anime/Game – InuYasha/Tales of the Abyss**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Jade**

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Tales of the Abyss!!!**

_**Falling Jade**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Final Battle and an Encounter with Jade.**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat at a watering hole, multiple animals gathering around her and yet she did not move. She only sat staring into the water, motionless and oblivious to her surroundings.

'Why did it turn out this way?'

She turned her head and finally noticed the forest animals around her just lying down, drinking and basking in the sun.

'Was it meant to be like this?' She reached out a hand and let one of the nearby fawns sniff her before petting it gently on the head.

'Perhaps it was planned out like this from the beginning.'

_**Flashback**_

_Naraku stood across from Kagome and Sango, both the only remaining fighters in their group. Miroku had been taken care of first. Naraku had opened his wind tunnel to its fullest and he disappeared from their sight leaving Sango with his unborn child and prey beads as her only reminder of him._

_Then Kilala was, for lack of better words, eaten. A demon had literally punched his hand through the cat in its larger form and ate the feline's heart._

_InuYasha had started getting careless when Kikyou arrived, only to get a hell of a shocker when she made her way to Naraku and kissed him firmly on the lips It was only a moment he froze but then, on a battle field, a moment is too much. Naraku had sent a tentacle at him that was soon protruding from his gut._

_Kouga lay motionless to the side. Naraku had severed the wolves' legs to get the jewel shards and in the end he died from blood loss._

_Ayame had been caught off guard when she heard him scream and a demons hand had run through her stomach._

_Kagura was killed off by Naraku for trying to betray him; he simply flexed his hand and squeezed her heart causing it to burst._

_Kanna had been killed as well, soon after her sister died for turning her mirror on Naraku. Her death was quick and painless however, due to the fact she couldn't really feel anything._

_It got worse though, Sesshoumaru hadn't died, no, he was alive but his condition was not to be taken lightly. He lay out cold in a puddle of his own blood, he had both arms but his stomach had Miroku's staff sticking out from it, which had been the closest thing to Naraku at the time._

_Though each death and scream hurt them both, only one caused Kagome to snap._

_Shippou had cried out in pain when Naraku's claws embedded themselves in his neck. Kagome stared in helplessness, screaming at Naraku to let him go, begging, but to no avail. It was fast, more or less painless, but the fact still remained, her son was dead. She had watched as he fell limp in Naraku's hands before he tossed him aside._

_This is where they stood now._

_Kagome's eyes started to glow a vibrant candy pink, her jet black locks started to whip dangerously around her shoulders. Wind started to coil and whirl around her feet in a circle before getting wider as it encircled her in a sphere of wind._

_Sango had to take a step back as the sphere got fiercer. Suddenly the sphere split in half and formed two smaller spheres. Kagome took one in her hand and pushed her Miko energy in it before releasing it and watching it fly towards Naraku at amazing speed. She got the other one ready for when he jumped, letting her miko energy pour into the sphere. When he jumped she let it go and watched with a vindictive smirk marring her normally innocent and sweet features._

_The second made a direct hit as the first returned to her and hovered next to her._

"_AHHH, WHAT IS THIS! YOU COULD NOT DO THIS BEFORE, WHY NOW?"_

"_Now, because you pissed off the wrong mother, here is a little saying that I want you to take to hell with you. 'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned' and no offense Naraku, but you scorned the wrong woman." Naraku was, for the first time in his life, scared of what the young miko before him could do. Already he was on the ground with blood seeping through multiple wounds and through his robes. He couldn't heal no matter how hard he tried and with that wind hitting him it felt like a vacuum sucking the wounds at a high velocity. Searing pain ran through his being and once more, for the first time in his life, he felt the true emotions a human felt when they knew that they were going to die._

"_Naraku, I will give you a chance at redemption." His eyes widened as well as Sango's._

"_Re-ah," He couldn't speak but she knew what he would say._

"_Yes Naraku, Redemption. You will serve your time in a prison of your own crimes and your fear's if any will become reality in the most vial and fierce way possible. You will stay in this prison until you realize your wrong doings and swear, not on your life, but on a demon's vow of honor, a blood oath, that you will __**never**__ do an evil deed again."_

_He felt as if a tone of boulders had fallen on top of him._

_She moved her hand to the other sphere that had returned to her and his eyes widened._

"_I, AH, p...please, Ahhh, REDEMPTION!" She called the other sphere back and then pulled the half of the Shikon she had out and held her hand out. The sphere's located themselves on either side of the kneeling man. With shaky hand's he pulled the rest of the jewel from his robes and with no energy to spare he let it fall before him._

_Sango watched as her friend and sister walked up to the wounded hanyou and bent down before him._

_Kagome picked up the jewel and merged it with the rest of the jewel._

'_Midoriko, I have a wish.'_

'_**What is it child?'**_

'_Redemption, I wish for Naraku to be sealed within the jewel until he has redeemed himself and evil no longer lurks within his heart. For the first half of his prison he will live within his nightmares and the torments he out others through and the second half of his prison will be nothing more then a peaceful and serene meadow and river, animals of different sorts as well as a small home. Until he is purged of all evil in his heart and until he has sworn on a demon's vow of honor, with a blood oath, he shall remain within this prison.'_

'_**I understand; I will remain until he has redeemed himself. When he is free, I am free. A wish to give some one of pure evil a second chance is one only a pure hearted soul can make. You are truly special, my dear child. Your wish has been granted.'**_

_Kagome watched as Naraku was suddenly sucked into the jewel. She held it and watched as it turned a dark shade of purple. She turned her head at the sound of a twig snapping and saw Kikyou trying to sneak away._

"_Why, Kikyou, where are you going?" She froze and turned. Kagome walked over to where she had dropped her bow and arrows and drew one. She pointed it at the rigid Kikyou and spoke the words Kikyou never thought she'd hear._

"_Rest in Peace Kikyou, you deserve the sleep." Kagome fired the arrow and a single tear fell from Kikyou before she turned to the dirt and bones she was made of and Kagome's soul returned to her._

"_Sango..." Kagome said, the sphere's of wind vanishing as her eyes turned back to there original steal blue, her hair once more falling down to her elbows in there natural waves._

"_Yes?" Sango asked as she looked at her friend, her hands holding Miroku's prey beads tightly._

"_I am so tiered."_

_Sango smiled at her sister and made to move over to her when the heard a groan._

"_Damn, I almost forgot about him." Kagome said as she wearily made her way over to Sesshoumaru. She kneeled before him and nodded to Sango who had her hands on Miroku's staff. With one swift movement she pulled it from it spot in his body._

"_AH! That hurt Slayer." He growled out._

"_It wasn't supposed to feel good Sesshoumaru." Sango pointed out._

_Kagome placed her hands on his wound and carefully, so not to purify him, she healed his wound and helped him stand._

"_Where is Naraku?" Kagome showed him the tainted jewel and he nodded._

"_I guess it's over." She said, walking over to where her son lay lifeless. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on his sword and pulled it out of it's sheath, he looked around the kit as well as the others but he saw no hell demons. Placing his blade back in its sheath he listened silently with Sango as Kagome cried over the loss of her son._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome looked over to the tree near her. A statue of a little kitsune sat there, his body beneath it. This was his spot. The weeping willow that she placed him beneath would always be his. Sesshoumaru had asked Toutousai to carve the statue and he did an amazing job, for it looked just like him, sitting against a tree sleeping with his arms crossed behind his head and both legs bent with his left leg over his right, his left foot slightly off the ground, his eyes were shut. The only thing off that made everyone know he wasn't real, it was just...a stone, it was grey and what's more, it didn't smile, laugh or cry.

She sighed but froze slightly when she felt the presence of someone nearby, turning she saw a woman, long golden locks falling past her hips in silky waves. Her eyes looked like diamond with a clear coating over silver. She wore a white dress with two gold ropes wrapped loosely around her waist. The sleeves blew in the wind with her hair as they fell just past her knees in a thin material. The woman seemed to glow a lustrous white gold around her entire form.

"_The gods and goddesses have decided that you're still needed. Where an old door closes a new one opens. Whether you decide to walk through it is up to you. This will decide your fate, staying or continuing; one will surely destroy you. Take this and read it carefully, for these words will flood your entire being, feeling you with knowledge from another world, one that is neither yours nor ours. I wish you luck."_

"W-wait!" The woman who was fading looked at her in curiosity.

"What is your name, who are you?" Kagome asked as she took the book that had floated over to her.

"_I am called Skuld. I am one of the three Norns, or goddesses of destiny, the goddess of the future to be exact. I am also one of the Valkyries that still watch over the humans. However, I have seen your paths and choices that could be made, many different things can happen, how they turn out is up to you. Child, let me give you some advice. No one can decide your future or the paths you take on the way to your future. It will always be your choice. The advice that I give you, never let someone choose your destiny."_ With that said the woman vanished and Kagome stared down at the book in her hands.

'_**True Fomicry and the Score**_'

"_Huh?" She opened the book and began reading._

'_There are four types of Artes you will learn about. They are...Basic Artes, Arcane Artes, Fonic Artes, and Mystic Artes._

_To use these Artes you must learn to use your Fonons. Fonons are basic particles of sound found in every element in Planet Auldrant.'_

"_Auldrant?" She continued reading the rather thick book._

'_Ever since the beginning of existence, Fonons have existed within everything the eye can see, splitting into six different categories of Fonons, each representing an element. _

_First: Darkness (Also known as Shadow) _

_Second: Earth (Also known as Gnome) _

_Third: Wind (Also known as Sylph) _

_Fourth: Water (Also known as Undine) _

_Fifth: Fire (Also known as Efreet) _

_Sixth: Light (Also known as Rem) _

_Seventh: Sound (Also known as Lorelei) _

_At first, only six Fonons existed in the world, but over time, they began to mutate in the Planet Storm which transformed them into Seventh Fonons. _

_The power that the Seventh Fonon held was the cause for the Fonic Wars back in the Dawn Age. _

_Some identify the Seventh Fonon as the Fonon of Life, since Healers use the Seventh Fonon for those Artes. But it is also known as the Fonon of Memory, since Scorers who read the Planet's score use it as well._

_Fonons are a lot of the time interacted on the Battlefield and bring power to Artes users into FOF's or Field of Fonons. _

_A Field of Fonons is a circle of the size of the range of the elemental attack used, and represents the element of the Arte as well. As the same element is used over and over, the mass of Fonons increases in the Fields generated, as they adopt the Color of their element when reaching a certain amount of Fonons. _

_After this is done, the Arte User may stand within the Field of Fonons, or cast a Fonic Arte targeting the Field of Fonons to unleash an FOF-Change, in which the arte absorbs the Fonons in the FOF, and unleashes an upgraded elemental version of the arte.' _

_Kagome soon became enthralled by the words in the book and as the days passed she began training again. Sesshoumaru had watched her a few time and sought to help her train._

_Sango stayed back and watched not wanting any of the Fonons to cause harm to the child that was steadily growing within her abdomen._

_Five months passed and she had mastered a few of the Basic Artes, which Sesshoumaru had explained were much like Inuyasha's _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer_ Back Lash Wave and Wind Scar as well as his own Soryuha and _Meidou Zangetsuha.

Kagome could use Arrow's of Purity, Demonic Fang, and Enchanted Javelin. Sango had taken her to Toutousai to get her own sword which he had forged from his own fang. She had named it Tsurugi no Myouri.

Sword of Providence.

That wasn't all that she had learned though. Since the well had closed off and had kept her in feudal era she had plenty of time to learn. Within those five months she also mastered two Arcane Artes, Azure Storm which was used with the Forth Fonon water and Phoenix Blast which was used with the Fifth Fonon fire. Sesshoumaru thought she should learn one for each Fonon so here she was practicing an Arcane Arte for the Sixth Fonon light.

"So let see." She closed her eyes and concentrated, a tune hummed around her and she jumped in the air, her sword held before her as she moved it in a circular movement. The Fonons followed the tip of her blade making a circle appear around her before she dived at the earth and impaled the blade into the ground.

"Astral Blast!" The entire area was consumed with light before an explosion followed and dirt flew up. She frowned when the dirt fell on her.

"Note to self, find a way to avoid getting dirty while still making an effective attack." She brushed the dirt off as much as possible.

"Why don't you use the Javelin and use your wind Arcane Arte." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk as he stood against a tree with his still pristinely clean clothes. Kagome glared at him but nodded. She let her hands move in an odd motion and her hand caught a long staff like object that rose out of the ground. It was her golden Javelin which had sapphire and jade gem stones around the head of it. Sesshoumaru tossed her the book Skuld gave her before heading back to his own home. She placed it in her sapphire blue Gi that had black stitching with silver lining that made up a dragon.

She twirled it over her head once and placed it on the ground before her with both hands on it. Suddenly a gust of wind picked up beneath her feet and shot up in a deadly blast taking the dirt on her with it. Her black silk pants billowed in the force of the wind, the same Sapphire blue and silver lining traveled up the outer side of both pant legs. It started shooting off in multiple directions before circling her and returning back to her Field of Fonons.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Jade and Anise were standing back to back, well, back to head. They were fighting against the six war gods and dist was __**not**__ in a good mood._

"_YOU ARE SO MEAN JADE." Jade sighed as Dist through a tantrum. He held his spear in front of him as wind start to pick up around his feet. Dist backed up as did Anise who jumped on her large doll and jumped away from the blast of wind. Dist charged through with his own staff and Jade's eyes widened as he felt the weapon shoot through him before it was pulled back. He could feel the wind slowing but it didn't seem to stop as he felt himself falling...and falling...and falling._

'_Was I really this far off the ground?' He thought through half lid eyes. Suddenly he saw the ground coming closer and closed his eyes waiting for the ground. It came though it wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be._

"_GAH!"_

'_I hit something.'_

"_Did someone get the registration license on that vehicle?" His cushion muttered as it tried to move causing him to wince._

"_That's going to bruise." He looked at the figure through cracked eyes as she moved her hand over her now soar back. She looked over and her eyes widened._

'_Sapphire's...' He fell unconscious with that last thought._

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_J-Jade?" Dist looked around and then looked down at his staff, blood dripping from the end. He felt something on his cheek and brought his hand up. Taking it back he looked down at his now moist fingers._

"_Tears, why am I crying?" Anise was looking under rocks when she heard the question. She looked up and sure enough Dist was, to her surprise, standing not to far from her, tears falling from his eyes as he let his spear fall from his hands to the mess of stones before them. Anise sighed and walked over to him._

'_He isn't dead, he can't be.'_

"_I know he's not dead, Jade is too stubborn to die. Stay with us and help us find him, Dist. His body isn't here so he must be somewhere else, help us." Dist only nodded as she picked up his spear and led him away from the...well, she didn't really know what to call it but they were walking away from it and heading out to find the group that had been in the Inn when the fight had been going on._

'_My dear Luke is going to have a field day when he sees Dist and not Jade.'_

_-Sigh-_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome ignored the pain in her back and started up the hill to the field and down the path to Kaede's._

"_This is what I get for choosing the farthest clearing in the forest for training." Kagome said as she pushed him up higher onto her back, blood seeping through her Gi and down her thighs._

"_I have blood sliding down my legs and it isn't even my time of the month, how screwed up is that." She smiled when she saw the village in her sight and started walking at a quicker pace._

_She walked into the hut and Sango stared in shock at the bloody mess on her back._

"_Kagome, you know you have a bleeding man on your back?" Kagome glared at her and as gently as possible she dropped him on the ground._

"_Umph." She felt a twinge of guilt at the sound of pain but thought it fare with the bruise she would have in the morning._

"_I'll be back. I need to get some water from the nearby stream." Sango nodded and sat back against the wall, her hand massaging soothing circles over her well rounded stomach._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Me: This is a first for me. I haven't finished ToA the game yet so I will be using a lot of online information and of course, some that I make up.**_

_**Jakotsu: It's actually her first anime/game crossover, but soon it will fit in with the rest. It's being made into an Anime.**_

_**Envy: Yes, and in the words of Devil Babe 911, A.K.A: JadeFoxxx, Jade is so HAWT!**_

_**Me: I did say that, didn't I?**_

_**Jakotsu: Anyways, Read and Review.**_

_**Envy: Tell her what you think. Please and Saank You.**_


End file.
